The present invention relates to an underwater missile to be used against submerged submarines.
It is previously known to use depth charges, launched from a ship or an aircraft, e.g. a helicopter, preset to explode when the charges reach a certain depth. However, such charges must be either very large or explode extremely close to a submarine to cause any damage, and if damage is caused, it is usually restricted only to the outer hull of the submarine, located at a distance from the inside hull and separated from same by means of water. In order to cause actual damage to the inside hull, the explosive energy should be directed towards the outer structure of the submarine, i.e. the charge should be of directed type, exploding at a predetermined distance from the outer structure of the submarine. Due to the convex cross-sectional configuration of a submarine, a missile including a directed explosive charge must be aligned extending transversely from the outside surface of the external structure of the submarine, having the charge located at a distance from said surface, in order to achieve the desired result. As a result, a direct hit would be required, and most missiles would only slide past the outside structure of the submarine, without causing any damage.